The Multiverse Agent: Book One Destined Universe
by ll Forever Knight ll
Summary: My First fic: Where there is darkness there's light to fight it. This is the story of a true warrior of light, This, is the story of Jason Blake. Rated T for language, re-uploaded and grammar checked.
A/N:

I don't own Digimon only this story and this character and what ever character I may put in this story in the future so hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

Noises could be heard in a vast Forrest in the digital world a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes could be seen running as if his life depended on it. And being the digital world, it probably did. This boy was 5ft wearing a brown jacket and blue top underneath it, also blue jeans with a pair of Nike air max trainers.

Jason Blake was having a pretty good day, that was of course before he was running for his life from a monster in the middle of a forest. 'How did this happen?' Jason asked him self as he ran.

[Flashback]

Jason was walking to the shop near his house with his brothers to go get bread and milk for his mother, because she has been ill the last few days, so Jason and his brothers and only sister have been helping out around the house.

"Jason!"

"What?" Jason said as he look behind him to see that he has past out the shop and his brother Anthony was calling him. Anthony is his oldest brother, and always looked out for him even though he could look after him self. Anthony is 20 years old, 6ft2 has black hair and brown eyes he was starting college next semester.

"Should have let him go on. It would have been funny to see how long it took him to figure out he past out the shop." His brother Shane commented, "Ha ha! Very funny Shane! I'll remember that next time you want help with trying to get Phoebe to go out with you." Jason said to his brother.

Shane is 14, the third oldest and just 2 years older then me, and loved to remind me of that of that. 5.7ft, two inches taller than me. Bit of a bully too, but will always have my back. He has black hair and green eyes, that with one look you could tell he was going to do something stupid.  
"Shut up I don't like phoebe!", Shane screamed with a blush face, you see, Phoebe is my best friend Ashley's sister and Shane met phoebe one time when we all went to Ashley's for dinner. Since then his been bugging me to introduce him to her. He says it's 'cause he thinks that because me and Ashley get on so well, that they will too but I know he likes her.

"Tell your face that then blush boy!", My brother James said with a laugh as we walked into the shop. Now James is the odd one out of the family, mainly cause of his brown hair and baby blue eyes. He's 17 and 6.1ft just starting his last year of high school.

"Leave Shane alone. Can't you see he doesn't like us talking about his girlfriend!" Anthony said with a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend!", Shane shouted.

"But she's a girl", said James.

"And a friend", I said.

"So she's your girlfriend!" Jason and James said at the same time.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Shane screamed and walked away in a huff.

"You two should leave him alone about Phoebe." Anthony said.

"Maybe, but where would be the fun in that brother.", I said. James nodded to show he was thinking the same thing. Anthony walked away towards the milk and bread while laughing.

"That will be $3.50." The cashier said to Anthony as we put the milk and bread into a bag to carry home.

"There you go, keep the change." Anthony said as he gave the man $5.00.

"Thank you." The cashier said as we left the shop and headed home.

"Why don't we go to the cinema later? I'm sure there is a good movie out we could watch." Jason said as we walked home.

"Yeah we-" BOOM! Anthony was cut off by a building exploding nearby.

"Let's go see if we can help." Jason said as the people hit by the explosion could be heard screaming for help.

"OK James you and me will see if we can help anyone out of the building. Jason you and, ...Jason?", Anthony looked around and couldn't see his younger brother anywhere. 'Shit. Dad is going to kill me when he finds out I let Jason go near a burning building...', "Shane go call the fire department, meet back here in 10 minutes, got it?"

"Got it!" Shane said as he ran to get help.

"Come on James, let's go find Jason and make sure he's safe, so I can kill him." Anthony said as he and James ran towards the burning building to find their stupid brother.

(Scene change)

Jason knew his brother was going to try to get him to do something to keep away from the building. But Jason felt that he had to help them, he didn't know why, but he knew he had to do something other then get help. It was like something was telling him to help.

"Help please! Someone help, my baby is still in there!" a weeping women was screaming for anyone to help her.

"What floor is your baby on?" Jason asked the weeping women.

"The third floor I left him with the baby sitter. I don't know why she hasn't come down yet. Please he's only 2 years old. Please you have to help him" the women begged Jason.

"OK. I'll go get him, wait here." Jason said and ran towards the burning building, not listening to the people around him to tell him to stop.

He could feel the heat 100ft from the building. It was so hot inside. He ran for the front entrance and saw there was fire coving it. Jason looked around to see if there was another way in. He looked to his left and saw a broken window and ran for it. Once inside he started making his way towards the stairs, covering his face with his sleeve, to try and keep the smoke out of his lungs. Jason walked into the hallway and ran up the stairs, watching out for any debris falling from one of the higher floors. Jason soon reached the third floor without incident and saw four different doors.

'Which one is he in? I need to hurry, this building is falling apart.' Jason thought. When he suddenly heard a baby's cry, coming from the second door to his left. Reacting quickly, Jason ran into into the apartment to see a crib and a baby inside it. Jason looked around and saw a girl underneath a log that fell from the seiling. Jason could tell she was dead from all the blood around her body. Jason turns away from the body, and went over to pick up the baby, and wrapped him with the blanket that was inside the crib, to try and stop him from getting burned.

Jason then ran out of the apartment and towards the stairs. Once at the stairs he quickly went down them, but when he got to the second floor staircase, he saw that it was destroyed. And there was no way down, there was too big a gap to jump across. He was stuck.

'Shit what do I do now?' Jason thought as he was looking for another way down, but could not find any. Jason was about to lose hope, when he heard someone calling his name.

"Jason, where are you!" Anthony shouted as he looked around the first floor of the burning building for his little brother.

"Anthony! I'm up here!" Jason screamed when he heard his brother calling out to him. Once Anthony heard his brother calling him, he rushed over to the burned down staircase to the second floor and saw his brother holding a bundle in his hands. Anthony realised that bundle must be the baby that the women out side said Jason had come in to get. Anthony was relieved to see his brother was ok.

"Anthony I can't find a way down!" Shouted Jason to his brother, "Don't worry, I'll think of something!" Anthony shouted back to his brother. Anthony was thinking of any way to save his little brother, but couldn't think of any way to get him down. Jason, seeing his brother trying to think of a way to help him, but knew there was no way out. Jason saw the flames getting bigger, and knew that it wouldn't be long untill the whole floor collapsed, and they all die. Jason knew there was no chance for him to get out of this, but maybe he could get the baby out. But Jason knew Anthony wouldn't leave the building without him, so Jason knew he had to lie to him.

"Anthony! Anthony, I think I can make the jump but cant with the baby. So I'm going to throw him to you, then you get out of here with the baby!" Jason shouted to Anthony praying that Anthony believed the lie.

"OK! Throw him to me. I'll catch him then you get out. I'll be right behind ya, ok!" Jason shouted knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out in time but might just be able to save his brother and the baby in his arms.

"Fine, but you better be right behind me!" Anthony screamed as he prepared to catch the baby.

"Get ready. Catch!" Jason screamed as he threw the child to his brother.

Anthony caught the child and looked up to his brother.

"I got him, now you!" Anthony screamed to his brother, but Jason wouldn't move.

"I'm sorry, but I lied. I won't make the jump. It's too far!" Jason said with tears in his eyes.

"No I'm not leavening you here, we're both making it out of here together!" Anthony screamed with tears in his eyes not wanting to leave his brother to die in the burning building.

"You have to, if you don't leave now its not just me and you who's going to die it'll be him to." Jason said as he pointed at the bundle in Anthony's arms.

"I can't leave you here to die Jason. I just can't!" Anthony said as tears fell from his eyes.

"I know Anthony, but you have to for the child in your arms. If you don't, he will die. Please leave before it is too late" Jason said trying to stay strong and not cry, but tears overwhelmed him.

Anthony, knowing there was no way to save his younger brother, only nodded not trusting his words, as the tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"Tell everyone I love them, and I'm sorry. And tell Shane that if he doesn't ask phoebe out, I'm going to come back and haunt him 'till he does." Jason said trying to lighten the mood.

Anthony Smiled at his brothers attempt to at humor proud of his brothers bravery.

Suddenly the ground started shaking the buildings foundations crumbling.

"Quick Anthony leave before its to late!" Jason shouted to his brother.

"Good bye, Jason!" Anthony said as he ran downstairs, and through the broken window he came from.

'Never would have thought I'd die like this. Still, could have been worse. I could have drowned, or could have been eaten by a shark, or worse, drown while being eaten by a shark!' Jason thought as he tried to keep his mind from what is about to happen to him.

Jason looked around as the burning building started to collapse when debris from the third floor, fell and trapped his leg.

"Shit!" Jason screamed in pain. He tried to move the debris of his leg. Jason looked around to see of there was anything that could help get his leg free, when he felt a pain in the back of his head, and started to lose consciousness.

'Well at least I won't feel pain.' Jason thought as he passed out.

(Scene change)

"Urg." Jason said as he woke up. "What happened?" Jason asked him self as he stood up uneasily from the ground. "Last thing I remember is-" Jason stopped talking as he remembered what happened to him. The building on fire, the baby he saved, and how he was trapped underneath a burning log.

'I thought I was a gonner there for a minute.' Jason thought as he looked at his leg to see how bad it looked. But when he pulled up his pants leg, it looked good as new. 'What, there's not a scratch on me. I was sure that my leg was burned and broken.' Jason thought as he jumped up and down on the spot to test out his leg and see if he could walk, and found out it was fine.

"Where am I?" Jason said as he looked around and noticed he was in some kind of forest. As if all the trees he could see, and all the insects he could hear, all around him was any indication.

"Wow. How did I end up in a forest?" Jason asked himself as he started walking through the forest to try and find help. "Mom and dad are going to kill me when I get home." Jason said as he walked. Jason walked for what felt like hours, his legs were starting to hurt from all the walking. So Jason decided to rest for a while. And saw a big log in the distance that looked comfortable. Once he reached the log, he laid down on it and began to fall asleep. Until he felt the ground started shaking. Jumping up, Jason tried to steady him self. But when he jumped of the log the shaking stopped. It was then he realised that the ground wasn't shaking, the log was. Turning back towards the log, Jason could now see that the log wasn't a log, but some kind of tree monster.

"Who dares use me as a bed!?" The tree monster shouted as he looked around untill he spotted Jason.

"You dare use me as a bed? Do you know who I am?" The tree monster screamed at Jason as he walked towards him.

"Ah? No tree monster sir, I don't know who you are. I thought you was a log that I could sleep on." Jason said as he backed away from the scary tree monster scared of what it might do.

"I am Woodmon, and you dare mistake me for some log?! I will destroy you for insulting me like that! Prepare to be deleted!" Shouted the tree monster known as Woodmon as he ran towards Jason.

"Wait, can't we talk about this!" Jason shouted over his shoulder as ran for his life.

[End flashback]

"Leaf slider!" Woodmon shouted and razor sharp leafs shot from his hands towards Jason.

Jason looked behind him when he heard something coming behind him. What he saw was what looked like leafs coming towards him, thinking fast Jason dropped to the ground. The leafs flew past him and destroyed a tree that was ahead of him.

'Wow this things going to kill me if I don't get away from it.' Jason thought as he continued running. Jason was looking around for anyway to get away from the monster chasing him, but wasn't paying attention to what what was in front of him. That was until he hit into something. Something big with fur, he then fell to ground.

'Great what now?' Jason thought as he looked up and saw….

Authors note: Hey everyone this is an idea for a story that has been inside my head for years. But I've been too lazy to write it. I'm going to leave you at a cliffhanger. I'll put the next chapter up when ever I get it done. So, tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, let me know.

-Grammar checked and fixed by Demichi-


End file.
